Peter attacks Wendy! SwordFight
by bezawesome
Summary: "Wendy braced herself for shouting, but Peter remained silent as he raised his blade." Peter finds out Wendy became a pirate and they have an argument and swordfight. Its to the point and is full of action and emotion! scene from 2003 movie RR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me. Please read, enjoy, and Review!**

**I would like to know what you thought and how I can improve :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan**

**Wendy's POV**

Wendy was sitting at the end of the table immersed in thought while the lost boys and her brothers talked loudly around her.

She was thinking about her new position as a pirate when she became troubled. "Oh my! I've forgotten my parents" Wendy said to herself. She was trying to tell John and Michael this when Peter, with his curly wind-blown hair, flew in suddenly.

Wendy's heart rose at the sight of him, but it fell just as quickly because she noticed Peter wouldn't even look at her.

The last time she saw Peter was when he rushed off after their argument last night. Peter refused to accept his feelings about Wendy.

He announced excitedly that there was a new pirate aboard the Jolly Rodger named Red-handed Jill. Wendy smiled, proud of the new name the pirates gave her.

Excited boys crowded around Peter, preparing for a fight. Curly looked up at Peter and said, "She sounds frightening", but Peter said, "Nah, she just tells stories."

"_How could Peter say that? Is he saying that I couldn't be brave or frightening?"_ She thought.

Wendy became furious and stood abruptly from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. She shouted, "Red-handed Jill could very well be a brave swordswoman!"

Peter simply yelled, "Then I shall run her through!" and he brandished his sword. The lost boys cheered in agreement.

Wendy moved around her chair, walked backwards slowly, and pulled a long lethal sword from a barrel of weapons. It felt heavy and unfamiliar in her hands.

Wendy locked her eyes on Peter and said with as much contempt as she could muster, "Then ready yourself Peter Pan, for I am Red-handed Jill." Wendy tried to sound brave, but she'd seen Peter fight with a sword and was afraid of him, especially when he was angry.

The reaction was immediate. The boys all froze and gasped. One of them muttered "mother" disbelievingly. Peter's face was full of shock and betrayal, but also anger.

Wendy braced herself for shouting, but Peter remained silent as he raised his blade.

(Dun dun duunnn!)

**Peter's POV**

Peter felt like he'd been punched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought "_She_ _joined the murderous pirates? How could Wendy betray me like that! Why do girls spoil everything?_" He felt the heat rise up his face.

He lifted the sword in front of the lost boys, who were all behind him, to tell that he would handle this. Peter advanced on the stubborn girl with his sword raised and paused a few steps in front of her.

Wendy was now the enemy.

**Wendy's POV**

Peter was staring at her coldly. She started to notice that he was taller than her and how much stronger he was. Wendy backed away a step and raised the heavy sword in front of her, challenging him, but she was petrified. She wondered if Peter was really going to attack, but inside she knew that he would.

**Peter's POV**

Peter thought, "_How could she do this to me after I've risked my life to protect her?"_

Peter lunged out with a cry of rage. He pulled back his sword and brought it into a sideways arch that crashed into Wendy's blade. He heard Wendy's sharp intake of breath. Peter thought about how Wendy sucked at sword fighting.

**Wendy's POV**

She was amazed at how fast Peter's movements were. The best she could do was defend herself. Wendy was used to Peter lazily fighting pirates while he laughed at them and made jokes. But this was different. Peter didn't even have a hint of a smile and he seemed to be doing his best to beat Wendy.

**Peter's POV**

Peter turned into battle mode, almost forgetting that he cared about Wendy. That he really didn't want to hurt her.

Peter swung his blade, but his slice was countered with a quick block. Their swords met in the air above their heads and Wendy pulled back and made a quick jab that Peter easily dodged. "Ha! She's so pitiful" Peter thought.

Peter raised his blade over his head and swept it sideways on Wendy's sword and pushed down. Peter used both hands to twist the end of his blade around the base of her sword near the handle. It was forced out of her hands and it clattered on the floor.

In one swift movement, Peter raised his right arm until it was level with his shoulder and the point of his sword hovered over the nose of the terrified girl.

**Wendy's POV**

All of the sword-fighting happened in less than a minute.

Wendy wasn't surprised that he won. She looked up from her weapon on the floor and her eyes narrowed on the sharp point of his sword so close to her face and she backed into the wall.

Peter was glaring impersonally at her over his raised arm. Wendy watched Peter through wide eyes as he brought the tip of the sword to her throat. She wanted to melt into the wall and dissapear.

She scolded bravely, "Sir, you are both ungallant and deficient."

**Peter's POV**

Her nose was in the air slightly as if she was trying to keep some dignity, but maybe it was because she was trying to avoid the point of his sword. She was scared, but Peter didn't feel ashamed. He almost felt a sense of respect.

"How am I deficient?" he immediately challenged through gritted teeth in a low, deadly tone. He didn't lower his blade even slightly. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was closed stubbornly. Wendy's face was full of concern and pity as she said softly, "You're just a boy."

Her answer surprised him.

"_Why did she have to be right_?" he thought.

Peter's expression softened and he slowly lowered his sword. Relieved, Wendy went past him and knelt next to her younger brothers, but Peter stood frozen in place.

Peter heard her tell them, "We need to go back home, we've forgotten our parents" in a worried tone.

Peter Pan's heart fell. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't care about her brothers; he wanted Wendy to stay with him, to never grow up.

**YAY! what'd you think? did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW - it'll only take a minute :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry It took so long. I've been writing other stories (; **

**I hope you like it**

Chapter 2

The lost boys, John, and Michael all gathered their things and left hangman's tree, and Wendy and Peter were the only ones there.

Wendy picked up a diminutive white flower and filled it with the liquid flowing from a stalactite on the ceiling. She walked over to Peter, who was playing an instrument on his bed, and placed it on the table against Peter's crocodile carving. "Don't forget your medicine." she told him gently.

Peter ignored her, lay on his stomach, and stubbornly went on playing his pipes. The next minute, he looked up and Wendy was gone.

Wendy's head was down as she walked out, and she received a shock when she looked up to see all of the boys tied up on the forest floor in front of her. They had looks of fear and warning in their eyes.

She gasped as she saw the pirates surrounding the hideout. Before a scream left her lips, a cloth was pulled across her mouth and between her teeth. It stifled her screams and shouts. Wendy's hands were pulled behind her back by strong arms and bound with thick rope.

She and the boys were picked up by a pirate and carried through the dense forest. Wendy watched helplessly as Captain Hook entered the hideout where Peter was.

**LATER**

Peter woke up yelling, "I wasn't asleep!" before he examined the room and found that no one was there.

"Wendy?" He got out of bed and walked a few steps before remembering the medicine Wendy had left him. He turned, picked the flower up off the bedside table, and raised it to his mouth. He closed his eyes, dreading the awful taste.

Peter felt something struggling against his face and opened his eyes to see Tinker Bell trying to push the flower of medicine away from his lips.

"Stop, Tink! What are you doing?" Peter pinned her wings together between his finger and thumb and swatted the pesky fairy away. Laughing, he raised the medicine again. Tinker Bell flew up and put herself between Peter and the medicine. Most of it spilled on the floor, but she was forced to gulp it down.

Peter shouted, annoyed, "Hey! You drank my medicine!" and threw down the flower.

Tinker Bell was coughing and sputtering as she stumbled across the table to one of the candles. Peter's anger was replaced with worry. "Tinker Bell?" He climbed onto the table to her, pushing things aside.

Tinker Bell collapsed onto the table, looking sick. She curled up and her glow was starting to fade. He cried, "Why is your light going out, Tink?" Peter put his finger on her arm gently and gasped "Why are you so cold, Tink?" He picked up a candle, put it next to the fairy and whispered, "Stay warm."

She looked up at him gratefully.

He didn't understand. _Did Wendy try to poison Tinker Bell? No, wait, the medicine was meant for me. Hook must have done it!_

Peter watched powerlessly as Tink's tiny wings lowered and her glow disappeared completely. Her tiny eyelids closed.

Peter lifted her fragile body and carried her outside. Every step felt heavy. He couldn't believe he was loosing his Tinker Bell.

Her skin was pale and as cold as ice. He knelt down and placed the lifeless Tink on the ground. Her white, minuscule body looked out of place on the green earthen floor.

Peter grabbed at the Neverland dirt and leaves that he loved so much and ground them in his fists "Please come back, please. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry, Tink" he cried desperately "Please forgive me."

The wind raged and the sky grew dark. Peter looked to the sky and let out a long drawn-out scream "Tii-innk!"

Lightning highlighted every feature of Peter's face.

Peter lowered his face to Tink's body and started to whisper slowly, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." He took a shaky breath. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." The sky of Neverland filled with white falling snowflakes. Peter lifted his head and was soon shouting his chant. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do!"

The snowflakes fell on Peter's hair and stuck to his long eyelashes. Sobs and screaming racked his body and Peter's energy was diminishing. Peter never felt so powerless and hopeless. He seemed to do this for hours, loss spreading through him rapidly.

Suddenly, Peter heard a bell tinkling faintly. He looked down and saw that Tinker Bell was glowing brighter. He grinned wide as her eyes opened. She smiled at him and flew into the air, where the snowflakes had suddenly stopped falling.

A bright smile shown on Peter's face as he jumped up and scattered the fresh snow everywhere. Tinker Bell flew down and Peter laughed as she tickled him.

But his joy was momentary, for he realized that the pirates must have gotten hold of Wendy and the Lost Boys.

Tinker Bell followed Peter into hangman's hideout and he found his sword next to the fireplace. He lifted it and tested its balance. "It's me or Hook this time" Peter told Tink. He shot out of the hollow tree and into the dull cloudy sky. He could see the Jolly Rodger's faint form in a bay of the island. He shot towards it, laughing.

When he got close enough to the massive pirate ship, He saw that Wendy was standing on the plank, high above the churning sea water. Her delicate hands were tied behind her and a blindfold was tied over her eyes.

Peter sunk below the ship's side and hid from view to watch the sight above him.

Wendy was near the end of the plank and the pirates cruelly began to shake the board. She lost her balance and toppled over the edge, screaming. But before she hit the water, Peter soared down and caught her, smiling. He had one arm under her knees and another under her shoulder blades.

He silently lifted her above the ship and with amusement, watched the pirates pointlessly search the water for Wendy.

Grinning, He dropped silently onto the deck of the ship behind one of the masts, still carrying Wendy. He heard soft footsteps behind him and realized that Hook was approaching. Peter slowly circled around the mast as Hook moved closer.

A sudden noise behind them made Hook turn around. "What was that?" Hook yelled.

As Hook was facing the other way, Peter led Wendy to the doors that went below deck. Wendy found the supply room, gathered as many weapons as she could hold, and waited hidden for Peter's signal.

Just as Hook spun back around, Peter hid behind the group of Lost Boys huddled at the side of the ship. Hook held two long pistols menacingly at the Lost Boys and glanced around suspiciously. When Hook had passed, Peter unsheathed his knife and started cutting the ropes binding the Lost Boys' hands.

The pirates suddenly became frightened by a ticking noise coming from somewhere near the ship and they stopped to listen, fear in their eyes. Then they saw it. A shadow of a huge crocodile on the sails. They all pointed their guns in the air and started firing aimlessly. Meanwhile, Peter wielded his sword and stood, waiting for Hook to notice him.

The crew realized that what was causing the shadow was Tinker Bell holding up a crocodile carving and a ticking clock. One of the pirates fell off of the mast, startled.

Hook watched one of his men fall from the rigging and his eyes found the smirking Peter. Peter raised his eyebrows. Hook, fuming from the chaos Peter had caused, said slowly, "So, Peter Pan" They started to circle each other "This is all your doing." Hook continued.

Peter retorted, still smiling "Aye, James Hook. It's all my doing." Hook threw off his hat "Proud and insolent youth" he unsheathed his long sword. "prepare to meet thy doom." Peter grinned and they rushed at each other.

Their swords met for an instant, then pulled back to clash again. Peter spun around with his sword in front of him, and met Hook's blade. They broke apart only to rapidly attack again.

Excited pirates started streaming down to the main deck to watch the fight and assist their captain.

Hook's blade pushed against Peter's sword and Peter was flung back against the side of the ship. Peter flew right back into the air and swung again. Their swords flashed in the dying sunlight.

Captain Hook swung his hook at Peter's head. Peter ducked and flipped sideways in the air. He landed on his feet right next to a group of pirates and dozens of swords were pointed at him. Hook shouted, "Leave him!" and Peter turned to face him.

"He's mine" Hook growled.

Peter grinned and gave his signal, "Now!"

With a roar, the lost kids stormed onto the deck, wielding swords.

**cliffy. I will get the rest of the fight up soon, i hope :) **

**I have another story that has the battle between Peter and Hook in the air, one of the best scenes, it's called "She was leaving you, Pan!" :D check it out**

****

**I need feedback! I've gotten over 150 _viewers _but only 5 reviews! :(**

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
